Dragon Bijuu
by Rman2011
Summary: Naruto gets kyuubi's soul while his btwin sister gets kyuubi's power. Naruto is hated by village and ignored by parents who later felt bad and made up to him naruharem,lemons ADOPTED FROM JREAPS24


Chapter 1

**Naruto The dragon buji**

**Adopted from **Jreaps24

**Chapter one the dragon buji is born**

In the private training grounds of the Namikaze estate a mother and father were watching in pride as their Five year old daughter went through a basic Taijutsu kata. Sloppily throwing a last combo: punch, kick, kick, punch, she happily turned to face her parents.

"Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! How was that?" She yielded her shoulder length vibrant red hair bouncing as she spun around, stumbled, and landed on all fours.

"You're getting better every time Naruko-chan! Carry on like that and you'll be the best kunoichi in Konoha in no time!" The man stepped forwards and picked her up in a warm hug. He stood at 5 foot 11 inches tall, with spiky sun kissed blond hair and light blue eyes. He was dressed in a standard Konoha Jounin outfit, with his hitai-ate on his forehead. He smiled fondly at her as he put her back on her feet.

"You were great Naruko-chan; we're both very proud of you." The woman said as she knelt down and embraced her daughter. She stood at 5 foot 4 inches. Her hair, the same color as her daughter's, fell all the way down to her waist. She wore a short sleeved orange blouse under a black housedress, and heeled kunoichi sandals. Dusting of the dirt from the girls cloths she turned her around and pushed her towards the large house.

"Come on! That's enough training for today! Let's go get something to eat!"

From the split in an otherwise curtained third floor window, a young boy scowled as he watched his 'family' walk up to the house. He didn't hate them he just didn't like feeling left out. He would do anything for them to include him their lives. He longed to have a complete family but it seemed as he would have to wait. He remembered when he asked them to include him in their training session.

**FLASHBACK: 10 MONTHS EARLIER.**

"But Otou-san, why can't you just train us both at the same time? I want to be a Ninja too!" The child pleaded as he tried to ignore the smug looks his younger twin sister was sending him.

He already knew that it was a lost cause; his sister always got what she wanted. The whole village loved her. The few times Naruto had been out he had been glared and whispered at as if he had committed some heinous crime. Of course that was only when he went alone. If he was with his family people would mostly ignore him.

"I said no, Naruto! You'll get training when you start at the academy like the other children. Naruko-chan is special and needs the extra training so she can control her power and use it properly." Minato bit out in a rather fed up voice, leaving no room for argument.

Seeing her husband's patience wearing thin, Kushina decided to step in before someone said something they would regret. She understood her son's disappointment. If she had been put in the same position when she was his age, she would have ranted about it to no end. Unfortunately for him, Naruko's training was going to revolve around getting her ready to use the Kyuubi's youki. There would be a lot of physical training at first, but that was only so that her body would be able to withstand the strain that the usage of the youki would put her under.

While they _could_ include Naruto in the training, so that he got a head start on the physical conditioning that he would be put through at the academy. Minato felt that it would be best to focus their attention on their daughter in case something went wrong. Naruto would be angry at them, she knew that, but she knew that they would easily be able to make it up to him later on.

Kushina knelt down in front of her son and gave him a gentle but firm smile. "Stop arguing with your father and go to your room Naruto-kun."

Naruto scowled angrily but didn't say anything. He spun around and stomped up the stairs. When he got to his room, he flopped down in a corner with his back to the wall and hugged his knees to his chest.

"Why! Why can't they just train us both at the same time? I only want them to include me. Why won't they just accept me?"

_**"Because they're idiots, that's why!"**_

"Gyaa!" Naruto jumped to his feet, swinging his head wildly from side to side trying to find who the booming voice belonged to. "Who's there?"

The voice tinted with amusement. _**"I'm in your head brat! Just think your answers; you look stupid talking to yourself."**_

Naruto's eyes widened as he comically covered his ears with his hands. "What do you mean you're in my h…Kyuubi?"

A small appreciative chuckle echoed through his head. _**"Indeed.**_**"**The tone became a bit annoyed. **"**_**Did you not understand me when I said to **_**think **_**your answers?"**_

He flinched and dipped his head apologetically. _'Sorry…'_

Contrary to what many would expect, Naruto _wasn't_ afraid of the fact that he had a several hundred foot high creature of destruction talking in his head. He already knew about the buji's soul being sealed in him. He and his sister had been informed of the Kyuubi's true fate shortly after their third birthday when Naruko had accidentally let out a burst of its youki.

Naruto sighed and slumped back down to the floor dejectedly. In truth he hadn't expected to be able to convince his father to let him join in the training sessions. Ever since they had been told about the Kyuubi, Naruto had come to notice how their parents always seemed to favor Naruko.

He had noticed it even before then. But he had always thought it was somehow his fault, that he was either doing something wrong that made them love his sister more, or that he was just childishly blowing things out of proportion. But once he knew that there _was_ something different, something totally out of his control, that made his parents prefer his sister to him… he slowly began feeling more left out. If he didn't do something soon to get their love, he would be invisible. He began to think of himself as a ghost in the family which made him flinch. He would not let that happen.

He made overtures from time to time. He would suggest that they go to the cultural museum, rather than to the latest Yukie Fujikaze film that Naruko wanted to see. He would suggest that they eat Gyuudon, rather than Naruko's favorite Ramen. It wasn't that he didn't like Yukie Fujikaze films, or Ramen. In fact he was quite fond of Princess Gale's adventures. It was simply a test to see if they would accept his advances …

…they never did yet which he would soon change.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Naruto knew that he was a strange child. He was able to memorize even the smallest details of things that others weren't able to do. He didn't have any friends, but he did know that he was the only kid around who spent more time reading than he did playing. During some of his few trips to the public library he had heard people muttering about it being unnatural for such a young child to be looking for books on chakra, Taijutsu, history, or fuinjutsu, and that it must be the Kyuubi's influence showing through.

It was the sort of comment that really hurt. Not because they were being mean to him, but because he knew that if it Naruko went looking for the exact same information they would praise her as child prodigy. Just the thought of that happening made him slightly more upset. He didn't do anything to others. What was so wrong with gaining knowledge? He was sure that others would learn this later on or so he thought. You see, naruto was born with something Naruko didn't which was a photographic memory. This lead to him breezing through many books and learning them too. Of course seeing the hatred held against him, he decided that keeping what he actually learned a secret would be a good thing.

People that often saw him reading would sneer saying things like a demon would be too dumb to understand what he was reading. He didn't care about their opinions because only his family's matter to him which he was sure they didn't hate him but just placed him as a low priority.

The whole village knew that the Kyuubi's power was sealed in his sister. They loved her because they believed she would one day be their most powerful guardian, some already said she would make a good Godaime.

He snorted. The entire village hated him. They saw him as a reminder of how powerless they had been that day, and as an insult to those who died that fateful night. He had begun a dislike towards the villagers because of their stupidity. He began thinking about all the hateful things they said about him and ways in which involve them dying.

The Kyuubi's demonic voice brought him out of his dark thoughts. _**"If you're quite finished your dark thoughts, maybe we could discuss some things?"**_

Naruto flinched reflexively. Having that voice in his head would take some getting used to. _'How come you can talk to me now?'_

For some reason he got the distinct impression of a nonchalant shrug. _**"I've always been able to talk to you Brat. I just didn't see the point. Anyways, I've got a proposal. I'll help you train since your parents don't have enough time for you and when the time comes, I will tell you a way to get as strong as me or even stronger. The only thing I want in return is for you to keep this a secret from everyone even your parents. I will allow you to after the process is complete"**_

He blinked. He then agreed so he would gain enough strength to impress his parents and to probably rub it in the villager's face.

He let his right leg straighten out, and then rested his elbow on his left knee and his chin on his elbow. Settled in the new, and more comfortable, position he reflected on the matter.

The fact that he hadn't even considered telling them was strange in, and of, itself. He had seen Naruko running amok around the house, searching high and low, just to tell their parents that she had seen a funny paper butterfly. And yet he, upon finding that he could talk to a buji in his head, had not even contemplated telling them.

He pushed the thoughts aside. It wasn't _that_ strange, given the division that was growing between him and the rest of the Namikaze family. Nonetheless, he found it suspicious that Kyuubi asked him not to talk about it.

'_Why can't I tell them?'_

_**"Because fool, if they find out your father will change the seal so that I can't talk to you. They will say that I'm trying to corrupt you and turn you against them. Plus who will train you then? Also how else will you get their attention if you are not that strong?" **_Kyuubi used the last part to seal the deal knowing naruto was trying to get the attention of his family just as naruko has.

Naruto grunted at her snappish tone but acknowledged the veracity of her statement. _'OK! I promise! Now, what sort of training can you help me with?'_

(**THIS SECTION WAS NOT WRITTEN BY ME BUT THE AUTHOR I GOT THE IDEA FROM WHICH IS AT THE TOP. THE REST WILL BE ME FROM NOW ON. I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO BEGIN SO I TOOK THIS SECTION AS A START UP) The link to the story is below jus copy and paste it in address bar.**

www.**fanfiction** s/6393672/1/Naruto_**Ancestry**_**Renewed**

"_**Move those legs soldier."**_

The kyuubi's training was painful to say the least. The kyuubi with thousands of years of knowledge decided to teach naruto the Hokuto Shinken which was a style that used 70% of the body's strength which led to why naruto's physical training was extreme. He wanted the boy's body to be tough. He had began using weights which his sister tossed aside deeming them useless. Naruto of course wouldn't let them go to waste so he utilized them to their full potential. One day he came upon Naruko doing handseals trying to pull off a jutsu.

After that, he went into somewhere away from the house then repeated what he saw. After the first few minutes of failure, he managed to do the jutsu which turned out to be a solid clone jutsu. He was exhausted by now due to not having a large amount of chakra. He dismissed the clone in which he discovered that the memories of the clones came back when they were dismissed. This zapped the remaining energy he had left causing him to faint. After 3 hours of resting, he had enough energy to go back home. When he arrived, he saw her finally making clones but she created 30 clones and didn't even look winded.

"_**We need to get your reserves up. Remember I told you about a method to make you stronger, well that will give you large reserves. For now use your clone to study seals while you do you physical training along with chakra control exercises."**_

So that is what naruto did secretly for 2 years which he was now 7 which his level of fuinjutsu was surpassed his father. His chakra reserve and control was now at low Jounin. He had also mastered the Hokuto Shinken but that was all he had under his belt so far. His only jutsu was academy and shadow clones which put him on low chunin while his sister was on mid genin level overall due to not having her brother's ability to learning things fast and also a demon that was really old. But no one knew of his skills which was something he preferred.

He began thinking of ways to get stronger which he then remembered kyuubi telling him a way. 'Hey kyuubi-sama, do you think I'm ready yet to get stronger the way you mentioned?'

"_**Not yet. I'm looking through your list of fuinjutsu that you will need to do this. In order for it to work, you will need enough strength or you will die. There is a possibility that you will die. You see, in order to do this, you will place a seal that will reject your spirit from your body and a seal that transfer natural energy into youki. Basically you are killing yourself for a few minutes. As soon as you are out of your body, you will start gathering natural energy. While you are gathering natural energy, your seal will change it. Now this is the 'fun' part for me and the painful part for you. Not only will it be hard to gather and change at the same time but it will be painful thus leading to why you aren't ready yet. Just give it 2 more years."**_

'Fine, I will wait then.' He went back to training physically along with chakra control exercise. He knew the academy would start in one year which gave him enough time to get his chakra control up to mid Jounin which he did exactly that along with start creating seals.

When the academy did roll around, naruto made up a resolve that no matter what, he would make sure he ended up average in his grades overall which he did. Throughout the four years of going to the academy, he made sure he looked average to those who saw him. Of course, he was way stronger than anyone could imagine. He was now a buji and the kyuubi a body now. Yes it seemed that kyuubi was indeed a girl. Naruto couldn't help but remember the process.

**FLASHBACK**

Those two years had passed and naruto was now 9 years old. He set up the seals just as he was told. He did this in a secret area and placed seals so no one would know what he was up to. He began the painful and long procedure. As he went on, he felt himself being pushed out of his body. Now he felt lighter than ever. He didn't have time to contemplate so without waiting any longer, he started gathering natural energy while the seal was changing it to youki. He then felt pain and lots of it but he still kept his concentration up. His power level grew as did his body. He felt his body slowly expanding while increasing in size.

After 3 hours of pain, naruto looked over to the nearest river to see what he looked like but became surprised to see him become a black dragon with wings. He began flexing his wings a little. He began experimenting with his senses to find that they improved greatly. He stuck his snout in the air and began sniffing around for different scents. He soon picked up one of blood. But based on the negative reaction from kyuubi, this wasn't any ordinary blood.

"_**Naruto I want to find where that scent came from now!" **_Seeing how serious kyuubi sounded, he went there and was shocked at what he saw. It was a small red fox dead on a bear trap. _**"Damn cruel mortals hunting innocent animals. Kit, go get the body and transfer my soul to the body. There is no use leaving the body to go to waste." **_Seeing as kyuubi got him the power, he complied. He stuck her soul in her body and waited until something happened. When something did, it was not what he was expecting. The fox turned into a teen with red hair and eyes. She was a goddess with her double-D breast. She was also completely naked which made him blush. The kyuubi saw this and smirked.

"_**I didn't know my host was a pervert. Do you want me na-ru-to-kun." **_Her voice was majestic. Naruto did the only thing a 9 year old did in his situation, he fainted. The fox make a mental connection before searching for one of her secret dens near konoha.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

So here we are, a twelve year old naruto pretending to listen as Iruka lectured them. This was boring to him since he knew the stuff already so he placed his head down. While this was going on, hinata took glances at him which Naruko caught. Naruto had slowly changed from a brat to someone better. Over the years, she noticed naruto would avoid the family. At first it didn't bother her at all. She was actually happy. But when she saw sasuke and his older brother, she couldn't help but think what her life would be if she had a brother or why her brother was seemingly avoiding her and their parents.

She then thought back to how she treated him. The more she thought about it, the more she felt bad. She treated him like an outcast. She was pushing him away from her and to make things worst she mad him miserable. And even worst was that he didn't seem like he was pushing her away but was rather neutral. She was the reason for the gap between them and she would have to patch that up. With that she promised herself she would apologize during dinner time and maybe help hinata get with him.

Kushina and minato was also having thoughts about naruto. He rarely stayed around them for long even during dinner. When he was near them, he would say few to no words at all. This worried kushina greatly. She didn't want him to isolate himself from the family. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to neglect training him but she thought it was a good idea at the time to make sure Naruko had a good grasp of the youki first so she didn't to worry about her daughter going berserker on everyone because she lost control. Of course looking back in the past, she knew what she must do; she must apologize and hope he inherited his father's' forgive and forget' attitude. She turned to minato for advice.

"Minato-kun, I need your help." He looked into her eyes and saw guilt and sadness.

"What do you need help with?" He asked as to why she would feel guilty.

"It's naruto" she said. He waited for her to elaborate which she did. "Ever since we neglected training him over Naruko, I barely get to see him anymore. He doesn't talk much to us anymore. We are like strangers to him." She started sobbing a little. "I want us to be a family again and not like this. It's like we have one child now instead of two." Now she fully broke down. Minato felt the same way too.

"How about we talk to him during dinner and then we could be a family again ok honey." He said while rubbing her back. They stayed like this until they heard the door open and Naruko yelling "I'm home." Naruko came to the kitchen and turned to them.

"Mom can you make a lot of ramen tonight. Make sure you have extras." She took off after that preparing to make amends with her older brother. What she didn't know was that she wasn't the only one.

Naruto came in 5 minutes after her. After a quick hello he headed to the stairs but was stopped by his mother.

"Naruto how was your day today?" This shocked him greater than a chidori. His mom never really asked him that so he gave her a quick 'ok' reply before trying to move around her. But she didn't let him. She pulled him into a quick hug before leaving a shocked naruto. He stayed like this for a second more before heading upstairs for a shower. He then slipped out, got dressed, and then went downstairs.

As he made his way to the table, he felt and saw that they were waiting for him. He sat down before eating slowly. Things were really weird for him. It seems as if they were all studying him for something. Even Naruko was eating slowly which was weird since they were eating ramen which she would kill for. Just as kushina was about to say something, Naruko beat her to it.

"So aniki how was your day? I mean did you learn something new?" Every head turned towards her. Now it was her turn to feel weird. She usually called him by his name.

"Well I don't know, I was sort of sleeping. I learned how to do it with my eyes open." He scratched the back of his head while laughing sheepishly. This shocked Naruko to the bone, she always thought he was a book worm like sakura.

"But I thought you; well you see me and the others…." She couldn't tell him that she and the other thought he was a book worm loser. But is seems as if naruto already knew.

"What, you thought I stayed up in class and listened word for word scribbling like my life depended on it. That sounds more like sakura. Iruka could put a tail beast to sleep with his lectures." Naruto just made a joke. Minato, kushina, and Naruko all formed the ram seal before building up chakra before screaming" kai". Nothing happened of course so they didn't try again. They stayed silent until kushina chose now to speak.

"Naruto, I would like to apologize to you. I should never have neglected to train you and I know no amount of reason should excuse us for our wrong doing. I hope you could find it in your heart to forgive us." She rushed over and sobbed in her son's chest while repeatedly saying sorry over and over. Naruko also apologized.

"And I aniki would like to apologize for everything I've done in the past. I now see the errors in my ways and will do anything in my power to have you back." She too broke down and cried. Naruto couldn't find it in himself to stay mad so he did what was natural to him.

"I accept your apologies even you dad." He said with sincerity. The entire family came in a group hug which naruto returned. He was finally getting what he wanted from his family which was for them to accept him. They then returned to their proper seat. Minato then spoke up.

"Alright guys, tomorrow we will meet up where I will teach both of you guys so get some rest and come prepared. Also I will assign you guys on the same team tomorrow when I'm making the teams that way you could bond with each other." With that being said, they all left to their respective rooms.

It was now 11 at night and there was a lone figure creeping towards naruto's bedroom. There was a thunderstorm outside and a mean one at that. Every time lightning struck, the figure would flinch. The lone figure laid in bed with naruto moving closer for comfort.

Naruto was having the most wonderful dream and of course, a wet dream. He was dreaming about kyuubi's naked form and him doing things a twelve year old shouldn't be thinking about. Of course what he didn't know was kyuubi had a connection to him and was sending him those images leaving him completely open for an attack or anything else.

While he was dreaming that, he had an erection which slipped through his boxers for the world to see and tapped Naruko on the back. Without looking, she reached back and tried to gently push it only to get a moan out of naruto. She looked back at what she was pushing and noticed it was part of him. She knew it as what was described as a penis by her mom. She was told that a guy used it to pee and that was all she was told. She notices some clear liquid oozing out the slit of it. Was naruto peeing now? If so, why was it thick looking? Without thinking she gently slid her fingers across it to then lick the stuff.

She thought it was a bit salty. She did so again which got a moan from him. Then a little more came out. She immediately thought he was about to pee. She began to think. 'I don't think this is pee but aniki seem to enjoy it. Maybe this will bring us together as a family more.' She rubbed her fingers across him going back and forth causing him to moan more. Kyuubi through naruto sent more and more images to make sure he thought he was getting pleasure through his dream. She wanted to see what would happen.

She then put her mouth around him to suck it out. While she was doing this, kyuubi sent images of her doing the same to him. He came in her mouth which she drank savoring her brother's flavor. She then thought about other ways to make him happy until she remembered walking in on her mom and dad doing something. Her mom sat on him with the penis inserted in her hole. She was told she would know what happened when she got older.

So she slipped her clothes off and did the same in which sent her in a world of pain at first. That pain then soon went away. He moaned a little but that was all.

After 5 minutes of waiting, nothing happened so she slowly got up until she heard him moan again while pleasure was sent through her body. The sound causes her to sit back down hoping she could make him happy like her mom made dad. Nothing happened again. Losing her temper she slid up a little and the slammed down causing him to moan again. She began to wonder if she had to bounce on him to make him happy. Kyuubi then started sending images of her doing the same. In his mind and outside world, he started pushing as she was bouncing.

Naruto didn't realize that that wonderful feeling was his sister riding him. Naruko bounce faster and harder. She felt jolts of pleasure through her whole body. Just as she felt his member twitch, his eyes snapped open then his toes curled before he shot his load into her. She of course had a buildup in which she let go on her brother while screaming "NARUTOOOO".

Minato and kushina heard this and ran to where the noise came from to see something that they didn't want to see. Naruko was straddled on her brother with his cock in her. Minato turned to naruto with a serious tone.

"Naruto what are you doing, she is your sister." Naruto shot a reply hoping to defuse the situation.

"I didn't I swear. I was having a dream about a nice naked women with red hair and-"he didn't get to finish as minato cut him off.

"You were dreaming about having sex with your mom? Looks like I need to talk about what sex is right honey." She sighed. She didn't want it to come to this so soon but it couldn't' be helped so they gave them a detailed explanation about sex and its results. They then explained that even though they did it with siblings, they wouldn't get mad because many konoha clans did it to keep their bloodlines strengthened. They then left a blushing pair.

Naruko couldn't believe what she had done but at the same time, it felt good to her and it got her close to her brother.

"Aniki, you probably think know it's wrong to do what we did but I…..I liked the way it feels and I want more aniki. How well do you know about it and I want you to show me." While part of him wanted no part of this, a larger part wanted him to do it which he caved in. He took the rest of his clothes off and he sat on the edge of the bed. Naruko grabbed his member before sitting on him while slipping it in her. She once again started bouncing in which became a rhythm. Pretty soon that build up feeling happened again before she released it on him again. She got off of him thinking that was it only to have him grab her and bend her over before slapping his skin against hers. His strokes became fierce until her legs gave out. She fell to her hands and knees but that didn't stop her. He started going at it like a dog.

Naruko started seeing blackness in the corner of her eyes. Naruto was having a great feeling with his sister. If it's what it was like to have a sister love him then imagine the mother. He soon felt his limit coming to an end so without warning, he buried himself into her before ejaculating into her. The two then got on the bed and cuddled.

"Hey Naruko-chan, are you ok?" She was still thinking about that wonderful feeling.

"Yes naruto-kun I'm doing fine. I feel as though we have bonded more and I want to do it more."

"Don't worry because we will be bonding a lot more to make up for our time apart." With that he went off to bed.

Ch 1 of 3 Next »

Review

Jump:Chapter 1Chapter 2Chapter 3

Share: Email . Facebook . Twitter

Story:

Follow Favorite

Author:

Follow Favorite

Contrast: Dark . Light

Font: Small . Medium . Large . XL

Desktop/Tablet Mode . Blog . Twitter . Help . Sign Up


End file.
